


The Magic of Theater

by saibug1022



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, First Kiss, M/M, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Theater Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Theater Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, theater kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022
Summary: A story of two theater dorks and their first kiss.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Magic of Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: A lot of cursing, a tinny itty-bitty, blink and you’ll miss it panic attack, one vague and brief mention of sex in like the first line

Virgil had never been one to think about things like kisses or sex or anything like that. For a hot second, he’d wondered if he was asexual. That idea went completely out the window when he went to change for PE and saw his boyfriend, Roman, already changing in the locker room. But still, he wasn’t much of a romantic. That was fine right? Yeah, it was fine. There wasn’t a deadline on stuff like that.

But lately, he was starting to fantasize. He’d managed to get roped into working tech for Roman’s show. The follow spotlight had been broken and needed someone to be there to hold it all the time for it to be ready. The other techies couldn’t do it because they’d been busy with other things and Virgil didn’t have anything better to do. So he sat through dress rehearsals a few days before the supposedly learning his cues and he _was_. He was just also daydreaming. Look, if you saw your already gorgeous boyfriend in makeup and a prince costume you’d fantasize about kissing him too, okay?

The night of the performance Virgil was in the green room with Roman since he didn’t have to be in his spot till the house opened and he had no clue what he was doing with the other tech shit so he was helping with minor hair and makeup and wardrobe stuff. He was fixing Roman’s collar for like what felt like the billionth time when Roman’s hands were slowly gripping Virgil’s wrists and okay, stay calm Virgil, he’s just being Roman and being really gay, calm DOWN-

“You know,” Roman started with a teasing lilt to his voice that both relaxed Virgil and set him on edge. “We’ve got a little tradition in the acting department.”

“Oh do you?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. He gave up on Roman’s collar and let his boyfriend put Virgil’s hands on his shoulders so he could his arms around Virgil’s waist.

“Mhmm,” Roman hummed. He smirked and Virgil couldn’t help giving him a lazy smile back even though he knew that whatever was about to leave his mouth was a bunch of bullshit. “Opening Night tradition actually, involving a good luck kiss.”

Wait holy shit was Roman saying what Virgil thought he was saying? Was Roman about to kiss him? Was he ready to kiss him? Obviously Virgil had thought about it and dreamed about it, but people have weird fantasies they don’t actually want to go through with. Not to mention Roman had no fucking clue this would be Virgil’s first kiss, but Virgil knew for a fact that Roman had had at least two other boyfriends before him. Virgil was going to fucking suck compared to those two! But he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. Roman, oh so sweet Roman, must have picked up on his anxiety because his thumb began to stroke small circles in the small of Virgil’s back.

“Hey, Nightshade, come back to me,” Roman soothed him. “If you don’t want to you don’t have to okay?”

“No, no, I want to,” Virgil assured him. He bit his lip as he considered how much he wanted to tell Roman. He knew it was a stupid thought but what if Roman only liked kissing guys with experience and Virgil told him and he never wanted to kiss Virgil again? Or worse just broke up with him altogether?! “Just nervous. Surprise.”

“You sure? ‘Cause I’ve definitely wanted to kiss you for a while but I can wait longer-”\

“Just fucking kiss me Princey.”

Roman grinned and proceeded to do just that. Virgil expected fireworks or butterflies or whatever other random shit romance novels and fanfiction convinced you would happen with your first kiss. But they didn’t devour each other and Virgil didn’t get a crazy adrenaline rush. Instead, it was chaste, short, a little hard, and cavity sweet because after Virgil pulled back they just stood there for a second, faces close and eyes closed. It wasn’t the kind of kiss music would crescendo to, but it was so much like Roman and perfect for them. That was all Virgil wanted. 

“Can I ask you something?” Roman whispered as people continued to bustle around them. Virgil hummed in acknowledgment, still a little dazed because he’d just had his first fucking kiss and it was completely different from what he’d imagined but it was still enough to leave his knees a little week. That did not bode well for his chances considering he needed to stand at a spotlight for two hours. Roman’s actual question slingshot him back into the present though.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Virgil’s eyes ripped open and for an awkward, embarrassing moment he just stared at Roman. His boyfriend didn’t speak again, just stood there and waited. Virgil’s eyes darted to the door and he wondered if it was close enough to time for the house to open for him to escape to his position. His fingers were fidgeting with the gold tassels of Roman’s stupidly hot costume and really how did he expect Virgil to function? Especially since Roman had managed to figure it out. Oh fuck, was he that bad of a kisser?

“Yeah,” Virgil finally admitted. “And if you’ve got a problem with it you can shove it up your ass.”

“Woah woah woah,” Roman laughed. “I don’t have a problem! Just means I’ll have to teach you and I am not at all opposed to that. In fact, my darkling, I’d say I’m looking forward to it.”

Really? Now? Virgil liked the idea but Roman was going on stage in less than a half-hour!

“Nuh-uh,” Virgil shook his head and stepped out of Roman’s arms. He smirked at the little whine that got from his prince. “You are not getting me flustered right before a show.”

“Oh come on! It’s not my fault you look cute in black!”

“I’M GOING TO MY SPOT NOW!”

Virgil practically sprinted out of the green room, giggling the whole way. Not that he would EVER admit that. But thankfully Lanelle, the technician of the soundboard right next to the spotlight, didn’t say anything about how fidgety Virgil was and how he was bouncing on his toes whenever the spotlight was off. So Virgil’s reputation was spared. 

Until Roman fulfilled another theater kid tradition a few days later and took Virgil to IHOP after their last show and thoroughly made good on his promise.


End file.
